Of Chauvinistic Brothers and BlueHaired Jerks
by PrussianEagle
Summary: Turns out Nnoitra has a sister. Yeah It was a shock to me too," Grimmjow said to Starrk, shaking his head. "So i stole her to piss him off." he finished, his smirk growing so large it looked evil. Suck at summaries read and review most importantly :P


i have a stupidly long line of oc's that need to be posted.... Rawr.... Here i go! Here goes ONE of my Arrancar Ocs!!!

* * *

Nnoitra Jiruga walked silently through the hallways of Las Noches, trying to find something to do. He was beginning to turn a corner until *WHAM* he bumped right into a small woman. She had fallen backwards, and was now sitting with fear in her eyes, looking up at the Espada. "I should kill you for that, you bi-" he stopped short, studying the small girl cowering below him. "Zayane?" he questioned, studying the girl more closely. Her eyes widened more, looking up at him. "Nii-sama?" she whispered, pushing herself off the ground. "Nnoitra nii-sama?!"

^^%^^

__

A note. A note was all he had left of her. And what bitter words laid upon it- such sad, lonely words.

__

Nii-sama- She said that if I go with her she wouldn't kill you.  
She said I could leave you this note, but, she also said that I won't see you again.  
So, I guess this is the last time I get to mess up your plans to get  
away from her, huh? If this is the last time is see you, nii-sama, I just want to  
tell you that i'm sorry for everything thats happened, that i've always looked up to you.  
Bye, Nii sama. Zayane

__

She killed her. After she finished, she stabbed the poor seven-year old girl in the chest, making it just so that it dripped lightly on the white paper. She then picked up the small note folding it quietly, an elated smirk residing on her old face. She set the note on Nnoitra's futon, right next to the young boy's hand. She picked up the small girl's dying body and looked at it. "Come on, Zayane-chan. Say goodbye to nii-san." she whispered, being sure not to wake the boy. She bent down with knife in hand, so that when the tiny girl died, it looked like she was killing her brother. Instead, when she was sure she was gone; she set the bloody knife next to the note. "Goodbye, Nnoitra-kun." she said, smiling and retreating into the distance.

^^%^^

She pushed herself off the ground and stood shakily. She was much shorter than him, so he had to drop his head slightly to study her. Her hair was short, black and uneven and she had dark purple eyes. Her uniform was much like his was when he was Octova, revealing just the smallest bit of her chest and left her back revealed. her Zanpaktou was a large metal crescent on a long metal bar, a lot like his. Without a second glance, He turned, slung his Zanpaktou upon his back and began to walk. "Come on, Zayane." he called and she obliged. She followed, and moved herself to her brothers' side. God, he was so freaking tall. "So, Nii-sama, may I suspect that you are still a male chauvinist?"  
"Yes. And I _will _suspect you're in your place, correct?"  
"I suppose I am. I'm 16th Arrancar."

"Close Enough. You're in your place." He said.  
"Where are you taking me, Nnoitra-nii-sama?"  
"To Aizen."  
"Aizen? Hmm, I haven't seen Aizen before. Why are we going to Aizen?"  
Nnoitra bit his tongue. It was going to be hard to learn how to _properly _talk to a woman, and not let his anger through.  
"So I can get you as my fraccion."  
"Alright." They both walked in silence. Eventually Zayane moved herself behind her older brother.

After a long walk, they arrived at a set large doors. Nnoitra walked closer to the door and stopped. "Nnoitra entering." he said, and the doors opened slowly. Nnoitra walked in so Zayane quickly followed.  
"What is it, Nnoitra?" a deep voice asked, and Zayane lifted her head quietly to see who it was. Atop a large set of stairs sat a man with brown hair. She new by the riatsu that this was surely Aizen. "I want this girl as my fraccion." Aizen turned his eyes to her.  
"And you are?" By Nnoitra's look, she could tell that she was supposed to bow and introduce herself. She went down on one knee and placed her fist on the ground and spoke. "I am Zayane Jiruga, the sixteenth Arrancar." she said clearly, proudly raising her head to Aizen.  
Aizen chuckled. "Younger sister, Nnoitra?"  
"Yes."  
"It can be done. Your sister is your new fraccion. It will also be your job to be sure that she is not see by anyone you don't want to know about her. Leave now." Nnoitra left and Zayane followed.  
"Wait- Nii-sama, you're an Espada?!"  
"Yeah. Quinta."  
"Wow."  
He took her to his domain and gave her a room. She walked out just as Tesla Came in. His eyes widened and he rushed over to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Nnoitra's domain?!" She snarled and turned. Tesla grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around. "Who are you?!" he asked again, his grip tightening upon her boney shoulder. She angrily grabbed her Zanpaktou and pressed it to his neck, startling him to death. "Who are _you _to speak about Nnoitra-sama in such a familiar way?!" She hissed, and pressed the metal down harder on his neck. Nnoitra walked out of his room then smiled mischievously. "Don't kill him. I don't have the patience to find another fraccion." Zayane sighed and retracted her Zanpaktou. She walked quietly over to Nnoitra and looked up. "Nnoitra-sama, may I walk around?"  
"Yeah. If you bump into an Espada just make something up. If they bug you to much, just tell em' it's going to get out soon enough."

"Kay'" She walked out, slinging her Zanpaktou over her shoulder. She walked quietly out of the door.  
"Nnoitra-sama, who was that?"  
"No one of business to you, Tesla." Nnoitra left Tesla to his thoughts.

^^%^^  
Zayane walked quietly through the halls. She exited the castle and sat on the ground. She set her Zanpaktou next to her and leaned up against one of the trees. She closed her eyes and thought. She had been there about two hours when she heard footsteps behind her so she clutched onto her sword. "Nnoitra? Whatcha doing outside the castle?" came a males' voice. She turned slightly to see who it was. It was a man with blue hair, and an open shirt. She stood quickly and began to move away, but the man blocked her. "You're not Nnoitra," he said quietly, and grabbed her chin, turning her face.  
"What's your name, girl?" he questioned, and she looked up.

_"Yeah. If you bump into an Espada just make something up. If they bug you to much, just tell em'. it's going to get out soon enough."_

Her brothers voice rang, so she quickly made up a response, but to be sure, she looked at his side. Sure enough, there was a six. Or an eight. She couldn't tell. "Mitoko Genrusa!" her answer was apparently to quick and he had noticed her lie.  
"Don't lie! Now what's your name?!"  
She shook quietly and opened her mouth. "Z-Zayane Jiruga! I'm Nnoitra-sama's younger sister." The man's eyes widened fractionally. "Nnoitra's… sister?" he asked and she nodded. He dropped his hand. "He has… a sister?"  
"Yeah. Can I go? Nnoitra-sama will be expecting me soon." she lied, just wanting the haven of her new room. Not waiting for an answer, she sonidoed off.  
"Hey! Wait!" He called, and the venom lacing his voice nearly made her stop. She made it to Nnoitra's domain and composed herself before she walked in. As she walked in Tesla glared angrily at her but she ignored him and went to her room.

****

"What is it, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, and Grimmjow stood.  
"I wish to have Nnoitra's newest fraction as mine."  
Aizen's eyes became more malicious. "I'll will send someone to get her. She'll be sent to your quarters." Grimmjow smiled. "Thank you, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow said. This should make Nnoitra upset.

****

A knock came from Nnoitra's door and Tesla answered quickly. Outside were two Arrancar. "We're here for Zayane. She has been transferred to The Sexta."  
"If you're talking about the new girl," Tesla responded, "I'll go get her." Tesla went and dragged a cussing Zayane out of her room. He handed her over to the Arrancar and they explained to her. "You have been transferred as the fraccion of the Sexta Espada. You have no say in the situation." she nodded and followed them. They took her and left her in the Sexta's domain, and she waited for the Espada. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes. Sure enough, a few minutes later the blue haired man walked in. "I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he said, and her eyes widened slightly. Grimmjow walked over to her and pulled her up.  
She was blushing, and he noticed quickly. Smirking, he released her. "Jiruga Zayane, eh?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I ran into you earlier, right?"  
She nodded and looked up. "I am my brother's sister and therefore his property."  
"Well, your mine now." He responded dropping his hand. A loud knock came from the door.  
"Grimmjow." Nnoitra's voice came through. Grimmjow smirked. "And this is where the fun begins."

* * *

R&R!!!


End file.
